zelzburgfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelzburg (Server)
This article is about the server itself, not the city. For the actual city that is in the server, see Zelzburg. Zelzburg is the Minecraft city roleplaying server this wiki is centered upon. History The City's Birth In December 2013 when Minecraft: PS3 was released EvanKnish, ArcherSpy12345 and hinican40301 bought it and EvanKnish had this wild idea. But the city would be like no other. Yes, there are plenty of Minecraft cities out there, and even roleplaying ones, but this city would be called Zelzburg, and it would be one of the biggest and best cities yet. This was the intention, and this is what it is living up to, according to Evan. From PS3 to PS4 When Minecraft: PS4 was released in September 2014 ArcherSpy12345 and hinican40301 traded in their PS3s for PS4s. But EvanKnish still had his PS3 and no PS4 yet, so Zelzburg was still on the PS3. In December 2014 Evan bought the PS4 and Minecraft for it, and on January 3, 2015 transferred Zelzburg from PS3 to PS4 (after a bunch of problems.) Zelzburg would officially be on the PlayStation 4, where it is today. Role In the game, the moment you spawn in the city, you are a Zelzburg citizen (Zelzburgian) and your goal is to get a job, get paid, and buy a place to live so you can be successful, like in real life. It is a city roleplaying game so your goal is similar to real life: to get a job and a home and live in the city... of Zelzburg. Step 1: College or No College Main Article: Choosing College The moment you step foot in the city, it's time decide if you want to go to college or to just start your life right away, to get a job right away and then choose a home and live life. If you choose college, you must spend 2 Minecraft weeks at the Zelzburg University and once the two weeks are up, you can start Step 1. There are pros and cons to choosing college. A con is that you start your life in the city later on but a pro is that you get better jobs in the future, when you start looking for jobs. Step 2: Bank Accounts Main Article: Bank Account After Step 1 (or if Step 1 is skipped) it's time to look around, decide on an area in the city you would like to live and work, and get going. Once you decide an area choose the closest Bank in the area. This is where you will set up your Bank Account where you can access the money you earn from your job. In the back of each bank is a chest that when you open a bank account, your name gets put on that chest, and that is where your money goes. No one is to touch that money. Step 3: Getting a Job Main Article: Jobs Once you have your bank account set up, look around and see who's hiring. The better the job the more successful you will be, so getting a job at a Restaurant is better than getting a job at a Gas Station. It pays better (To see how much a business pays look up that business on this wiki, and its page will tell you.) Once you have a job and you do it right, check your bank account every 2 Minecraft days (about 40 minutes in real time.) There, you will see the Money you have earned. That money is yours to keep and you do what you want with that money. Recommended is to earn enough money to buy a place to live. Step 4: Buying a Residence Main Article: Residence Once you get your income for the first time, check out some places in the city to live, that are in your budget. Once you have enough money to pay for that house or apartment, contact City Hall or an admin and they will give you the house, after paying them of course. When you successfully purchase the house you can visit Furniture Stores, Appliance Stores and other accessory stores to buy what you want, and customize your house. Yay! Step 5: Continue After you've purchased a house and have a job, and customize your house you're basically free to do what you want in the city. Continue your job and check your bank account every 2 days for money. If you want you can sell your house for a new one (or move out of your apartment). You can get a new job if you want but of course, your pay will change accordingly. Trivia *The name "''Zelzburg" ''may be from Zelzburg, a city in The Christopher Show. *In the game you start your life at college-age, and you can either choose to go to college or start your career early. This was derived from The Game of Life. See AIso *Zelzburg, the actual city that is in this server. Category:Information Pages Category:Zelzburg